Twenty Sporks Went Dancing By
by Fernsfairie
Summary: Twenty drabbles written within the space of songs. The pairing is Kirk/Spock, or Spork, explaining the title. Some are fluffy, some are angsty, and one contains a pole dancing club. Rated M for language and the occasional mature theme.


**A/N: I had to do it again. I'm working on a longer one-shot that I don't _think _has any K/S, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I think I like doing this, because I don't have to finish an entire thought, just stop with the music. *ahem* Some of these are bits of fluff, one or two are angsty, at least one deals in unrequited love (damn you Uhura!), and in one... well... a little domestic abuse. Sorry. :'( I cried!  
**

** Pairing: Spock/Kirk. It's a SPORK!  
**

**20 songs. No stopping, skipping, or whining. So proud of myself, it took a hour and a half.**

**

* * *

**

**1.) Under the Disco Ball by Jill Sobule  
**

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Screamed Winona Kirk at her 18-year-old son, over the communication line to her current Star Base assignment.

"I'm gay, Mom," replied James T. Kirk patiently. "I've known for awhile. I was going to wait until you were back on Earth, but I thought you deserved too know."

Winona sneered at her son. "Well, happy eighteenth birthday, freak."

**2.) The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny by Lemon Demon**

"Fire Photons," said Captain James T. Kirk, the calm beacon in the Bridge, along his first officer Spock. The Klingon War Bird on the screen exploded, and the Enterprise rocked a bit with the backlash. "Well done Sulu!" Jim said, rising to clap Sulu on the shoulder.

Suddenly Jim was jerked around and Spock kissed him fiercely on the lips. "You will not risk yourself so," Spock growled at him.

The rest of the Bridge crew (Uhura included) cheered them on.

**3.) Universe & U by KT Tunstall**

"Isn't it a beautiful night?" Jim commented to the man whose arms were wrapped around his waist.

"The night sky is indeed aesthetically pleasing, Jim," came a slightly muffled voice. First Officer Spock's head was buried in the crook of Jims neck.

A soft smiled played around the edges of Jims mouth, and he turned his head to place a feather-light kiss to the top of Spock's head. "I love you," he murmured.

"And I you, Jim," Spock replied before capturing his lips fiercely.

**4.) Think of You by Sonya Kitchell**

A beep at his door signaled Spock to rise from his meditation and confirm entry. He did so with a barely audible sigh. As it was the Captain, so much for a bit of peace and quiet.

"What do you require, Captain?" Spock queried him as Jim brushed past him into the quarters. Spock stepped back from the door and followed the still silent captain farther into the First Officer's quarters. "Sir? What is it-" he began before Jim cut him off, a strange glint in his eyes.

"What I require, Mr. Spock," he growled, eyes dark with lust, "is you."

**5.) Freshman by Jill Sobule**

"Are you _shitting _me?" Asked Jim, a look of horror on his face. He had just been told that until they got back to Earth, a trip that would take a week with the engines virtually destroyed, everyone would have to share. The majority of quarters had been destroyed in the battle.

"Nae, sir," replied Scotty, "ye'll 'ave tae share a room wi' Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy."

**6.) When I Come Around by Green Day**

"I'll be by at 2000 to pick you up," winked Jim, closing the communications link with Spock.

Spock allowed himself to show the shock on his face. The Captain… his friend, Jim… had asked him out on a date of sorts. They were to play chess in the captain's quarters, and replicate a bit to eat. He grinned. The Captain would lose in Chess.

**7.) Why Don't You Kiss Her? By Jesse McCartney**

"If you think that female is attractive, why not kiss her, Jim?" Asked the First Officer of the Enterprise, Mr. Spock. Jim turned to him with amusement in his eyes.

"Because I'm not interested in females any longer, Spock," he chuckled to the Vulcan. Both of Spocks eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Are you saying you are now of the homosexual orientation?" Spock queried him.

"No, Spock, I'm just only interested in one man… you."

**8.) Mother, Mother by The Veronicas**

"How are you, Mom?" asked Jim over the Communications line, fidgeting slightly.

"What do you need now, Jim? Bail money?" Winona asked tersely. She hadn't spoken to her son in five years.

"No, I just thought you'd like too know I'm Captain of the Starship Enterprise now, and I am engaged to be bonded with my first officer," he informed her before closing the line.

**9.) Comatose by Skillet**

"I hate the emotion you cause me, Jim," Spock whispered to the captain holding him. "But at the same time, how can I not be so glad with the love you give me?"

Jim tightened his arms around his Vulcan. "I can't not love you Spock, and my demons don't bother you. I don't want to live, I don't want to breathe without you Spock." Spock looked up at his captain and caught his eyes.

"I… feel… that way to. It… feels… so real to wake up with you in the mornings." He whispered back.

**10.) Photograph by Nickelback**

Spock looked at the photograph in front of him, his eyes bright in a smile. He himself was sitting on the academy's front steps, Leonard McCoy on his left, and Jim on his right. His hand was slipped into Jim's, and McCoy looked a little sickened.

In his memory, this was one of the best days of his life, with Jim proposing to him later. Spock Genuinely smiled at the memory.

**11.) Girlfriend by Avril **Lavigne

"Come on Jimmy," slurred the blond bimbo pressing herself into his arms, her breasts near spilling out of the bit of fabric called a top, "let's get out of here!"

Jim was disgusted. He didn't want to go _anywhere _with the bimbo. "Please get off me. I don't want to go anywhere with you," he said getting her off him.

"But **Jimmy**," the bimbo whined, "I _want _you!"

"And I would request you get off my husband," said Spock forcefully, slipping his arm around Jims waist.

**12.) Forgotten by Linkin Park**

It was dark. Spock didn't know what was going on. When he stepped unto the Bridge, all was quiet. "Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone on duty?"

"**SURPRISE!**" All the Senior crew members cried out, "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**"

---

"I forgot it was my birthday," he announced in amazement late that night to Jim.

**13.) Mona Lisa by All American Rejects**

"Aww, Spock, do I have too?" Whined Jim, from where he still lay in their bed in the Captains quarters.

"No, you do not 'have too'," Spock said blandly. "I'm sure I can appreciate the art on my own. However, I did want to enjoy your company." He buttoned the last button on his shirt.

Jim agreed to go, and got up. They ended up making out in a closet in the museum, because Jim keep his hands to himself.

**14.) Falling Inside the Black by Skillet**

"Don't leave me here," Jim begged Spock, when he stood to go. "Please I need you!"

"If you so desire, I will remain here," said Spock calmly, reaching out two fingers to Jim, who met them eagerly.

"Stop making out!" Snapped CMO Leonard 'Bones' McCoy walking into the room, eyes glued to a PADD. "I just need to give this pussy a check up."

Jim childishly pouted at Bones and removed his fingers from Spocks.

**15.) So What by Pink**

"Well you suck!" shouted Jim at Spock. "I can't get you having no emotions or feelings or anything! Can you even feel when we make love?" He finally asked in a whisper, defeated and quickly deflating.

"Jim," growled Spock, "I feel _**everything.**_" Spock pulled Jim into an almost bone crushing hug and smashed their lips together.

**16.) Starstrukk by 3OH!3**

"Yeah babe!" shouted Jim, doing a cat call as the woman flipped herself around on the pole.

Spock sat stoic at his side, fist clenched. "Why are we watching this degradation of the female body," he asked through a clenched jaw.

"Because this way we can appreciate the female body, without the need of touching it," Jim explained, eyeing the leggy brunette.

"I appreciate your body _by_ touching it, though," Spock whispered, leaning over to whisper in his ear, running a ran up and down his thigh.

Jim was thoroughly distracted from the brunette.

**17.) Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

"What's up?" asked Jim, starring down him First Officer who sat across from him at the table.

"Logically, you should know the ceiling is upwards," Spock responded, not looking up from his Plomeek Soup, water, and half loaf of bread.

"I mean what is happening in you life at the moment.," Jim clarified. Spocks behavior worried him.

"Lt. Uhura and I have terminated our relationship," Spock explained after a brief pause.

Jim was a bit shocked; he had thought that they had a strong relationship, and that perhaps he would never get his chance at Spock. "Oh, well I offer you my sympathy."

**18.) Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Jim by shoulder. He was ripped from the girl he was dancing with half-heartedly, at least a foot apart. The intoxicated man threw him off the dance floor. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" He roared drunkenly.

Jim got up, rubbing, his shoulder, and glared at the man. "Look buddy," he said calmly, "she asked me to dance. I just did it to please her." A second later, a very warm hand came up and took Jim's hand from his shoulder.

"Is there a problem, T'hy'la?" asked Spock, keeping his hand and entwining their fingers.

"No, it's alright, Spock," said Jim, kissing his cheek. That convinced the drunken idiot, and he lumbered out of the bar with the girl he pulled off of Jim.

**19.) All I Have by The Veronicas**

"No, please Spock, it wasn't like that," begged Jim from the ground where he sat with a bruise on his face from being backhanded.

Spock looked down on his with disdain. "Than what was it _Jim?_" He hissed, much like a cat.

"He kissed me, I was just trying to get away. Please, PLEASE believe me!" Jim was crying, from the sorrow he felt, not the pain of his cheek. Spock had ripped their bond the moment he saw Jim with the man inside the bar. "You're all I have," he whispered brokenly.

**20.) Old Man by Lizz Wright**

"Well, Old Man, what can I do?" Asked Jim as they made their way through the ice storm to the base. "I'm tired of all the women," he stated, than added thoughtfully, "and all the men."

"Well, Jim, I suggest you confront my younger self with your feelings, after you relieve him of his duties… perhaps back on Earth. If you really feel this way, Spock should realize it," said Spock Primes wisely.

That's why Jim's heart broke when he saw Spock and Uhura on the Transporter pad.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
